1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to an emery-polishing machine, particularly to one provided with a reciprocating device for a polishing roller of an emery-polishing machine so as to upgrade polishing results against wooden works.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A conventional emery-polishing machine generally has a motor for rotating a polishing roller for carrying out sand polishing process, and the polishing roller always rotates only in one direction, hardly capable to make a wooden work completely glossy and smooth. Moreover, should there be any projection on the surface of the work, the polishing roller might be broken owing to its single direction of rotating. In addition, if a user did not notice the disorder, the work might be polished unbalanced at the location of the projection, resulting in an unqualified work. The inventor of this application also filed an application of U.S. patent case of the filing No. 10/001821 titled “Reciprocating Device for a Polishing Roller of an Emery Polishing Machine” to improve the above-mentions flaw, but it still has a complicated structure, not ideal.